1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a light diffusion plate and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a light diffusion plate having an improved structure to uniformly diffuse light emitted from a light source and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus configured to display a broadcasting signal or image data in various formats by using a display panel for displaying an image.
The display panel may be divided into an emissive display panel which emits light by itself and a non-emissive display panel which does not emit light by itself. The emissive display panel includes a cathode ray tube (CRT) panel, an electro-luminescence (EL) panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, a vacuum fluorescence display (VFD) panel, a field emission display (FED) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., and the non-emissive display panel includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, etc.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a backlight unit emitting white light and a display panel transmitting or blocking the light emitted from the backlight unit.
In the recent years, a display having a slim design is getting more attention. However, if the thickness of the backlight unit is decreased to correspond to the slimming of the display apparatus, the distance between the light source and the light diffusion plate is decreased, which leads to non-uniform brightness on the entire surface of the liquid crystal display panel. That is, a mura may be caused on the liquid display panel.
Accordingly, there have been various attempts to ensure a slim design of the display apparatus and a uniform brightness on the entire area of the liquid display panel.